Son of a Gunmax
by Lyra Harp
Summary: Gunmax has a new human partner. Said partner is a ladies man...Two problems. Said partner doesn't want to be a chick magnet...or a man magnet...and said partner is a chick. Yeah, good luck with that, Gunmax. OC story


**Disclaimer:** I do not own the brave series.

**Warning:** A completely random original character, LGBTQIA content, and giant robots that may or may not be romantically involved with humans. Don't like? I'd tell you not to read, but you already knew that. ;)

~0~

It started on the streets.

(Doesn't it always?)

Gunmax said he had to stop somewhere. Say hi to some friends. Even though you know Gunmax (or should know him) by now, you didn't think he meant twenty plus something bikers on a bridge...But what are you going to do? It's Gunmax. So you stay and tune everyone out because you don't want to intrude. Totally innocent, right?

Right...

Until one of the biker chicks notice that you're zoomed out and decides to do something about it. She comes over to you and blocks your view of the sunset harbor. She removes your sunglasses. You blink. She leans in, and you think that she's going to kiss you.

(Did I mention your also a chick?)

You think she's serious.

(Ridiculous, but reality nonetheless...)

So, to avoid being beat up by the twenty-something bikers, you move forward by an inch. Not a lot, but enough to let everyone know that you've fallen for the bait.

Then, at the last second, she pulls away, laughing. "Gotcha!" Everyone laughs, including your robot partner. You turn bright red as she throws your glasses at you like its the most natural thing in the world. She winks. "Maybe next time, hun."

You huff and put your sunglasses on as she sashays back to her bike. "Whatever, hun," you grumble.

But the fun doesn't stop there. What good would fun be if it stopped when everyone was loving it?

You zone out again to preserve your pride. Bad move. As everyone leaves, you see the same girl waving something in the air as she passes. Your head snaps up to see what it is. Your jaw drops as she yells: "Lead our next race, okay, hun?" You sputter as she throws the yellow and black checkered bra overboard...and it lands on your head.

Meanwhile, as you fling the female product to the sidewalk as though it were possessed by Inti, your partner is having a laughing fit. You turn to your partner with a scowl. Your hands are on your hips. "It's not funny! How would you react if Deckard suddenly threw his bra at you?" The ground shakes with the force of your partner's laughter.

Okay, now that was just a sad recovery attempt...

You sigh, sit in the sidecar, and wait for your partner to recover. "Oooh, baby-" Gunmax chuckles. "You crack me up."

"Whatever. Can we go now?"

Gunmax grins. "I can't help it if my partner is a ladies man."

"Can it, tin can."

"Oooh. Love you, too, baby." You huff and cross your arms. Gunmax leans over with one hand on his hip. "Got a problem with girl's love, baby?"

You groan, knowing that an interested Gunmax is always a pain in the aft. "Why you gotta go there, man?" He just smirks and waits for an answer. You huff, again, and resign yourself to your fate. "Ain't no problem with either sex. I just didn't want to get smashed with a bat for refusing."

"Whatever you say, baby."

"It's true!"

But it's too late now. Gunmax has lost his interest. And that, by default, means that you have lost him. And there's no getting him back unless he feels like torturing you again. You should be relieved, but your not. Of all the people (or machines with an A.I.) in the world that could possibly care about you...you want your partner to care the most. If your partner doesn't believe you when it comes to the little things, how can you possibly get along in the field when it matters?

Your mind snaps back into reality when you notice your altitude changing. Gunmax has started the trail up the hill to your cabin that has a view of the ocean and the city where you both work. You jump out of the sidecar and start walking to your cabin with your hands in your pocket.

"See you tomorrow, baby!" You wave him off as a habit, still crestfallen. He notices...So he picks up the best-left-forgotten item in his sidecar. "Hey!" You turn to see what he could possibly want now. "You want this for later?"

You spin around on your heel and give him the finger over your shoulder. "Baka!"

He chuckles. "Suit yourself, baby."

Then, he's off.

Once you're inside your cabin, you fall on your bed. You bury your head under a pillow, still blushing like mad from your partner's comment. You pray for sleep that never comes, not knowing that your partner is showing off your prize to the team (humans and all). Isn't your partner awesome?

(Son of a-)

Yeah, tomorrow is going to be the best (worst) day of your life. I guarantee it.


End file.
